Apple Juice
by CheshireBear
Summary: Como es el cumpleaños de John, Dave acepta pasar una tarde de películas con él pero los planes se tuercen un poco cuando el moreno le ofrece zumo de manzana. ¿Es posible que John nunca haya probado de verdad ese elixir de dioses? Dave se ocupará de mostrarle el placer del zumo que tanto adora de manera "indirecta". / Oneshot. / AU. / Feliz cumpleaños, John, babu ;v; #413


**FELICIDADES JOHN, BABU~~!**

**Pareja:** Como no podía ser de otra forma el trece de abril, **DaveJohn**, porque _qué mejor regalo para John que un Dave Strider_ (?)

**Advertencias:** es un **AU**, tiene algunas pizcas innecesarias(?) de **fluff** y se deja caer que... bueno, en realidad no se deja caer, sino que prácticamente se dice. Bueno, que se nombra **DirkJake**. Oh, y he de advertir que en las notas finales igual _fangirleo_ más de lo normal y suelto _spoilers_ de la última **UP8** porque me ha matado, _srsly_.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de **H**omestuck le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie** y cuando me case con él, también a mi, así que haré que mis OTP's sean canon. /_alguien le tira un cubo_

**Disfrutad y feliz 413!** /_saluda con el cubo en la cabeza_ (?)

* * *

Son las tres de una sofocante tarde de primavera. A pesar de que la brisa es fresca y agradable, el sol cae de forma cruel sobre la calle y entra a duras penas entre las cortinas corridas del salón de la casa de John.

La sala está casi a oscuras, con todas las persianas semi bajadas y todo preparado para la ocasión, y es que John apenas puede creer que haya convencido -después de diecisiete largos años desde que se conocen- a Dave para compartir una tarde de películas juntos.

Pero es por una razón en especial que su mejor amigo le concede aquel deseo.

—No te acostumbres, Egderp. Lo hago porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Ya, ya. ¡No te arrepentirás! —Asegura sonriente John, arrodillado frente al DVD.

—Eso ya lo veremos... —Dave se deja caer más en el sofá de su mejor amigo.

Sabe que las películas que ha elegido John serán horriblemente aburridas y que la tarde tal vez se le hará eterna... o no, porque la compañía de aquel moreno siempre le había gustado más de lo que nunca admitiría, más de lo que él cree que es correcto entre dos chicos.

John, por supuesto, nunca se ha dado cuenta de eso a pesar de las indirectas, pero Dave piensa que así está bien. No quiere que las cosas se vuelvan raras.

Aunque tal vez...

—¿Dónde están Jade y Rose? —Pregunta el rubio para dejar de pensar en estupideces.

—Dijeron que vendrían más tarde. —John se levanta y se limpia las rodillas del pantalón, después coge el mando y va a sentarse junto al Strider.— Rose tiene clase de violín y Jade tiene que hacer no sé qué con su abuelo.

Dave no puede evitar sonreír al ver cómo el Egbert rueda los ojos y hace comillas al final de la frase. Todos conocían al "abuelo" de Jade y a pesar de ser un adulto, probablemente no tendría edad ni para ser padre y mucho menos de una chica de diecisiete años. Además, Jake English siempre se comportaba como un crío.

—Mi bro ha quedado esta tarde con él, así que seguro que Jade no tardará en venir.

—Bueno, igual tienen algo que hacer los tres juntos. —Divaga el ojiazul, apretando un botón en el mando.

—No creo.

—¿Por qué no?

El mayor abre la boca para contestarle simple y llanamente la verdad: ¿cómo iban a dejar que Jade se quedara de aguantavelas en una cita?

Pero al ver las cejas alzadas de John y sus ojos azules como el cielo mirándole desde detrás de sus gafas de pasta con una inocencia anormal en la adolescencia, se muerde la lengua.

El Egbert es tan estúpido que si le dice que su hermano Dirk es homosexual, creerá que se lleva en la sangre o alguna estupidez por el estilo y, aunque lo hiciera de broma, a Dave tal vez le molestaría.

—Porque Jade no pinta nada con ellos dos y sus cosas extrañas de tíos adultos. —El cumpleañero tuerce un poco la boca, insatisfecho con la respuesta. El otro hace un ademán con la mano y mira la pantalla, donde la película está empezando.— Ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

—Por dios, John, querías una tarde de películas, no una tarde de "discutamos si Jade, Dirk y Jake tienen una cita triple".

—¡Vale, vale! —Se ríe el Egbert, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá y subiendo los pies descalzos también.— No sabía que estabas tan interesado en tener una tarde de películas conmigo.

—No es realmente por las películas. —Suelta Dave sin pensar.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunta su amigo mientras le mira con su típica sonrisa de no haber roto un plato. El rubio traga saliva y vacila unos segundos.

—Es por tu cumpleaños. —Acaba diciendo.— Mi compañía es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Creía que mi regalo de cumpleaños era el juego que me has dado esta mañana.

—También. —Le revuelve el pelo negro con una mano.— Y deja de quejarte.

—¡No me estoy quejando! —Exclama John, riéndose un poco.— De todas formas, acepto tu compañía como regalo.

—Eso debe ser lo más homosexual que has dicho nunca.

—¡Cállate! ¡Has comenzado tú!

John le tira un cojín al Strider, que lo esquiva sin despeinarse y empiezan a pelearse en el sofá entre jadeos y risas ahogadas.

Al final el cumpleañero acaba en el suelo tumbado y quejándose entre dientes. Dave le mira triunfal desde encima del sofá, aún jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

—Podrías haberme dejado ganar, que es mi cumpleaños y estamos en mi casa... —Se queja el más bajo, levantándose del suelo mientras se recoloca las gafas.

—Qué palabras tan cobardes, Jehn. —Dave le dedica una sonrisa ladeada y burlona.

—Que no me llames Jehn. —Bufa John, preparándose para saltarle encima de nuevo.

—Ya basta, Egderp, me estoy muriendo de sed.

—¡Oh, qué idiota soy! —Exclama de repente el moreno, poniéndose una mano en la cara.

—¿Te han hecho falta diecisiete años para darte cuenta de eso?

—He comprado algo para hoy y ni siquiera me acordaba. —Sigue él, ignorando al rubio.— Espera un momento.

El rubio se queda solo en el salón un momento, mientras el Egbert sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

Le echa una ojeada a la pantalla y ve que la película que se está reproduciendo es algo que esperaba de John: _Papá Fantasma_.

"_¿En serio, John?_" se dice Dave, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo como un idiota.

—Fui a comprar algunas cosas para pasar la tarde y me acordé de ti. —Dice John, volviendo de la cocina con un bol de palomitas y una botella que Dave reconoce rápidamente.

—John, eres un estúpido.

—¡Encima...! —Pero el chico se calla al instante y sonríe al ver que su mejor amigo se quita las gafas de sol y acepta con una sonrisa el zumo de manzana que le trae.— Te conozco bien, eh.

—Demasiado, para bien o para mal. —Contesta el otro, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un pequeño trago a la botella.— Y es mi marca preferida.

—Tienes tu habitación llena de cosas de estas vacías. —Se ríe el cumpleañero, negando con la cabeza y sentándose de nuevo a su lado.— No sé cómo te puede gustar tanto. Tienes una adicción.

—¿Es que a ti no te gusta? —Los ojos rojos de Dave se estrechan, mirando al moreno con desconfianza.

—No lo sé.

—Cómo que no lo sabes.

—Pues que nunca lo he probado, creo.

El Strider alza las cejas, mirando incrédulo a John. El otro le devuelve la mirada y frunce el ceño, sin entender qué le pasa a su amigo. No cree haber dicho nada extraño.

—¿En serio, John? ¿Eres virgen con el zumo de manzana?

—A pesar de no aceptar esa expresión como válida... sí.

—Entonces déjame quitarte esa virginidad de una vez. —Dave se acerca a él con la botella de zumo abierta.

—¡Deja de hablar de quitar virginidades, Dave! —Exclama avergonzado el ojiazul, apartándose de él mientras su amigo se ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Te da vergüenza hablar de la primera vez, John?

—¡No ha habido ninguna primera vez!

—Ya lo sé. Sigues siendo un tímido virgen aunque tienes diecisiete.

—¿C-cómo ha llegado la conversación a este punto? —Murmura el moreno, intentando prestar atención a la pantalla.

—No sé, eres tú el que está interesado en mi primera vez. —Deja caer el Strider, sabiendo que aquello volvería a sacar de los nerviosa a su amigo.

—¡No estoy interesado en tu primera vez! —Casi chilla John, escandalizado como si tuviera diez años.— Además, tú aún no has tenido primera vez.

—¿Cómo que no? Soy adicto a ello.

—¿En serio? —Pregunta incrédulo el Egbert, prestándole atención a su amigo, que sonríe de forma ladina.— Nunca me has hablado de eso... Además, ¿con quién fue? Bueno, siendo tú no me extrañaría que ya hubiera pasado y no me hayas dicho nada, qué me podía esperar, pero aun sí...

—John.

—No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso, ya sabes. Es raro que me lo hayas dicho sin más y ahora... no sé, que es raro y ya. Me siento extraño... y creo que debería callarme, porque...

—Jehn Ohbert, cállate.

—Sí, será lo mejor. —Con expresión de molestia, el moreno clava los ojos en la pantalla.

—No sabía que te pondrías tan celoso pero...

—No estoy celoso. —Apunta John.

—Pero tampoco sé de qué hablas. —Dave se gana de nuevo la atención de su mejor amigo y da un largo trago a la botella.— Porque yo estaba hablando todo el rato sobre zumo de manzana.

Poco a poco pero de forma visible, la cara de John se pone roja y sus ojos azules se abren como platos. A la vez, la sonrisa de Dave se ensancha más. Había conseguido hacerle picar en el anzuelo y el ojiazul ha caído de pleno.

John abre la boca un par de veces y alza un dedo como si fuera a decir algo muy importante, pero hasta después de unos segundos en los que el Strider comienza a reír no logra articular algo coherente.

—¡Strider...! —Gruñe con el enfado post vergüenza, preparado para darle a su amigo lo que se merece.

—¡Eh, eh, cuidado con la botella que está abierta! —Advierte entre risas Dave, alejándose un poco.

—Pues ciérrala y ven aquí a cumplir como un hombre.

—Espera John, el que tiene que cumplir como un hombre aquí eres tú. —La expresión de John se suaviza al no entenderle.— Hoy será día de primeras veces.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—No, en serio. —Alza una mano en gesto tranquilizador y le ofrece la botella de zumo.— Bebe zumo de manzana por primera vez.

—Esto es estúpido. —Suspira el pelinegro rodando los ojos.— Además, ya has bebido tú de esa botella y sería como... —La voz se le apaga y desvía la mirada.

—¿Como qué?

—Como un beso indirecto. —John se atreve a volver a mirarle aunque sabe que el sonrojo aún le dura.

—Dios, John, no seas crío. —Por alguna razón, la idea de un beso indirecto atrae desde el primer momento a Dave.— ¿Tienes miedo de que mi "beso indirecto", como tú dices, cuente como primer beso? Porque sé que nadie te ha besado aún y eso, pero podemos decirle a esa amiguita tuya de Internet que venga aquí a chupar el borde de la botella de zumo para que puedas darle un trago.

—No voy a decirle a Vriska que venga a chupar el borde de una botella. —Dice John, asombrado por lo estúpida que era esa idea.

—Era ironía, Jehn. —Suspira el Strider, dándole otro trago al zumo de manzana.— La idea era que entiendo que no quieras que tu primer beso sea conmigo.

—El único problema es que... —El moreno respira hondo por los repentinos nervios, pero se obliga a seguir mirando al que siempre ha sido su mejor amigo.— Es que no quiero que sea indirecto.

El Egbert se muerde el labio inferior, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberle confesado eso a Dave, el cual le mira con la boca entreabierta y los ojos rojizos fijos en él.

Seguro que ahora le mirará con asco, se irá y nunca querrá saber nada más de él. Pero aun así, John no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Hasta donde le llega la memoria, recuerda haber compartido prácticamente todas sus experiencias con Dave, desde que eran un par de críos. La primera vez que se le cayó un diente, cuando le pusieron gafas, cuando se rompió el brazo, cuando en el parvulario Rose le rechazó...

Todas las noches miraba por la ventana de su habitación, que daba directamente a la de Dave, y se decían estupideces mientras se leían los labios hasta que ambos se cansaban y se iban a dormir.

Cuando se levantaba, lo primero que hacía era asomarse a la ventana y despertar a su mejor amigo a base de tirar pequeñas piedrecitas contra su ventana hasta que él se asomaba con cara de fastidio y le gritaba alguna obscenidad.

Todo eso para después bajar y juntarse de nuevo, para ir al colegio, a dar una vuelta o donde fuese, pero juntos.

Por eso no podía evitarlo. Era como su otra mitad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Murmura Dave después de salir del estupor. Con cuidado, deja la botella de zumo en la mesita que hay al lado del sofá.

—E-eh, mejor olvídalo... —Balbucea John, sin poder aguantarle ya la mirada.

—No, John. —Le pone una mano en la rodilla y el moreno se sobresalta, pero así consigue que le vuelva a observar con sus ojos azules.— Podemos hacerlo si quieres.

—Espera, Dave, vas demasiado rápido...

—Idiota, me refiero al beso. —La fugaz idea que se le ocurre al Strider le hace sofocarse ligeramente, así que intenta guardarla solo para las noches de soledad en su cama.

—¿En serio? ¿No es raro?

—Un poco. —Asiente Dave.— Por si acaso, te recordaré que tengo lo mismo que tú en los pantalones.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Susurra como su hubiese alguien más en casa, aunque están completamente solos.— Me refiero a que igual es raro para ti, ya sabes...

—Creo que tenemos que hablar muchas cosas antes de que digas que para mi sería raro besarte.

—O-oh... —John parpadea confundido, preguntándose qué querría decir aquello realmente.— ¿Entonces eres...?

—Ahora no, John. —Rueda los ojos y después sonríe con seguridad, aunque en realidad está realmente nervioso.— Creo que antes tengo que darte un tercer regalo de cumpleaños, encargado por ti mismo.

John asiente un par de veces y traga saliva, nervioso. No sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que se queda allí quieto, contemplando al rubio mientras se acerca un poco más, acomodándose.

Tener cerca a Dave no es una novedad ya que incluso han dormido juntos, pero el saber que ahora definitivamente va a pasar algo más hace que incluso tiemble de expectación.

Primero el Strider se inclina hacia él y le acaricia con cuidado la mejilla, pero se queda contemplando de cerca su rostro sin atreverse a dar el último paso, así que, sin poder aguantar más, es John el que acorta los casi inexistentes centímetros que los separan.

Dave se sorprende, pero se acostumbra con rapidez y mueve con suavidad los labios sobre los ajenos, que imitan el gesto de forma tímida.

La respiración de John empieza a agitarse cuando siente la mano izquierda de su mejor amigo rodeándole la cintura y acercándolo hacia si. Ladea con cuidado la cabeza y le abraza por el cuello, acariciándole el siempre suave cabello dorado.

Cuando Dave decide intensificarlo y le lame los labios para que abra la boca, John lo nota.

Hace caso a la orden silenciosa y se funden en un beso con sabor a zumo de manzana, dulce de una manera suave deliciosa.

Aunque aquello es algo más difícil, el moreno acaba por aprender el juego de lenguas y besando con todas sus ganas a Dave, que sigue apretándole contra si mismo, acalorándole.

Ya siente las manos del rubio colándose debajo de su camiseta cuando la puerta de casa se abre.

—¿John? —Pregunta una voz conocida, volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

—No es de buena educación entrar sin llamar, Jade. —Reprende una segunda voz.

—Pero es la casa de John. —Contesta ella, como si aquello lo solucionara todo.— Además, la puerta estaba abierta... ¡ah, aquí estáis!

Jade y Rose entran en el oscuro salón justo cuando John consigue llegar al extremo opuesto del sofá. En cambio Dave sonríe con suficiencia y se pasa el pulgar por la comisura de los labios.

—¡He-hey! —Balbucea nervioso el moreno, levantándose del sofá y poniéndose bien la camiseta.— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Uh... bueno, nos has dicho que viniéramos. Tu cumpleaños. Ya sabes. —Contesta extrañada Jade, acercándose a sus amigos.— ¿Qué te pasa, John? Estás rojo.

—Es que ha probado el zumo de manzana por primera vez.

—Claro, zumo de manzana. —Se ríe Rose, misteriosa, mientras se sienta en el sofá al lado de Dave.

—¿Y por eso está rojo? —Jade se recoloca las gafas, alzando una ceja mientras estudia de nuevo al Egbert.

—Es que lo ha probado de forma indirecta, como diría él. —Dave sonríe ampliamente, mirando de forma cómplice a su mejor amigo.

—¡Y-ya vale! —Exclama sofocado el pelinegro, poniéndose aún más rojo.

—Chicos... ¡nunca los entiendo! —Suspira con una sonrisa divertida la Harley, dejándose caer al lado de Rose.— ¿Y bien, te ha gustado el zumo de manzana entonces?

—Pues... —John baja la mirada un momento y al subirla echa un vistazo a Dave, que parece esperar una respuesta.— Sí. La verdad es que me ha encantado. Me gustaría tomar más...

—En mi casa hay de sobras, así que podrías venir a dormir esta noche. —Suelta el Strider sin cortarse nada.

—¡D-Dave! —John casi quiere huir de la vergüenza por lo que acaba de dejar caer su mejor amigo delante de las chicas.

—De zumo. —Dave vuelve a colocarse sus gafas de sol.— Estoy hablando de zumo, John.

Rose suelta una pequeña risita y Jade no hace más que mirar a un chico y a otro, suspirando de nuevo. ¡Chicos...!

* * *

_Pobre Jade que no pilla lo que está pasando pero Rose sí_ (?)

Y bueeeno~~ qué decir? Esto se me ocurrió mientras bebía zumo de manzana un día, después lo olvidé, y hoy volvió a surgir _tehe_~ 8D Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para John, que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi personaje preferido de **H**omestuck y mi más _babu_ de todos :3

Este fanfic va dedicado a las _homestuckers shippers_ del **DaveJohn** de mi **TL** que sé que lo leerán _yay_~~! Así que **gracias, sin vosotras no sería nada** /_llora_ (?)

**Y AHORA HABLEMOS DE LA ÚLTIMA UP8. ASÍ QUE SPOILERS. (?)**

POR FIN, BABUS. POR FIN. DAVE Y JOHN. _DAVE Y JOHN._

**DAVE**

**Y**

**JOHN**

**~*DAVE Y JOHN*~**

_**JUNTOS.**_ ES QUE HE GRITADO Y ME MUERO SOLA SOLO DE PENSARLO Y YA QUIERO LA SIGUIENTE UP8.

ESTOY SHIPPEANDO EL DAVEJOHN **A MUERTE** Y QUIERO QUE SE ABRACEN O ME MORIRÉ, OS JURO QUE ME MORIR _FDSFDSAGGDGS_

/_se aclara la garganta_ (?)

Ha sido todo**. **:_)

**Nos leemos, _sweeties_~! ´v`)/**


End file.
